We will, always and forever
by Ms.KClare
Summary: "Where you and I can live forever, unchained.We shall never be torn apart. Maybe in this life we will, but never again." The pain they felt was actually each others'. A Jerza death fic. Written by a deeply hurt fan after Chapter 368.


**Hello, lovely reader. If you have read my story Without You, remember I mentioned how much I love Jerza? Well now, i can finally write a story on them. This story contains spoilers for Chapter 368 of the manga. I was so sad after reading the manga; I cried bitterly throughout the night. I fell asleep and suddenly woke up at 4am in the morning with this small story in my head. The dream made me feel a little better, and I hope it does the same to you. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own FT or it's characters. These sad words and the ending poem is all I yield against the pain Mashima-sensei caused to me, and all of us.**

* * *

**We will, always and forever.**

"AAAHH!"

Erza let out a blood curling shriek, trying her best to endure the pain inflicted upon her by the demon Kyouka. Every nerve in her body stung so much that she could feel herself going numb.

_Jellal, Jellal…..please…run….They are coming for you…_

She was tortured, her naked body was beat. She did not know where he was. And even if she did, she would never let them know. She would protect him with all she had. Even her life. She had become nothing but a hopeless rag now. She could feel the same feeling she did in the Tower of Heaven. Her life was slowly slipping away. But she could not give up and die. Too many lives had made her who she had become. She had to live for them.

_Jellal, run…._

* * *

"I will defeat you," Jellal said to Oracion Seis, about to launch his attack. "Where you stand, all of you disappear."

"You're the one that's going to be defeated, Jellal!" Zero thundered, appearing out of nowhere. He launched a spear at Jellal. Jellal felt something cold tear through his chest.

"Heh?" he looked down at himself. He heard a shriek.

_Jellal!_

It was ominously silent around him, save for those whimpers of pain resounding in his ears.

_Jellal…I told you to run….please…..please…_

He fell down to his knees and coughed out blood. His vision was slowly blurring. He saw Meredy running towards him. "Run…" he said hoarsely. She was yelling out something. But he could only hear a steely silence around him.

_Erza, love, my heart pains….._

Back in the dungeon prison, Kyouka mercilessly whipped Erza and electrocuted her with some evil form of magic that pierced her every nerve.

_My heart pains too…..Jellal…._

Jellal's heart wrenched. He felt himself being whipped by some invisible person with a scornful and malevolent laugh. He felt his insides being torn to shards by electricity.

_Erza….they're hurting you….because of me….._

Erza felt the cold and stiff spear in her chest. She began sobbing.

_They hurt you because of me when we were small, Jellal..._

Jellal could feel the element of his life slowly dripping out of him. His Life, his Love- she was slowly dying.

_Erza, please forgive me…._

Erza felt herself going numb. The spear pulled out of her. He, the man to whom she owed her life the most, was dying.

_Jellal, we were not destined to be together in this life. We were always torn apart….._

_Erza, we'll let go of this life to seek the one in which our love prevails, unbound._

_"Where nobody dies for us….._

_But we live for them….._

_Where happiness knows no bounds…_

_And love knows no enemies….._

_Where there shall be kisses unrestrained,_

_And tears of joy over bound._

_Where you and I can live together-_

_Forever, unchained."_

"We'll…." Jellal whispered hoarsely. Zero crushed him with a heavy punch.

"We will…" Erza cried out as Kyouka electrocuted her.

Both lovers let out a short breath, their last, and dedicated it to each other.

"Erza…"

"Jellal…"

* * *

And gentle Death, with a pious gesture and brandishing a scythe, enveloped the souls until they became one- and set them free into the vast and majestic radiance of the blue and endless, serene sky.

* * *

**Frankly, i loved this story. I know it's extremely short, so sorry. Please tell me what you feel by reviewing this. And so I take my leave. Sorry for sounding so melancholy. I haven't gotten over Jellal's death. Silly, sensitive, FT crazy me. :)**


End file.
